love and Sickness
by AngelFire Rei
Summary: Rei my OC is sick and Itachi nurses her back to health.


**No I do not own Naruto...However Rei Ishida is my OC i do you her, so keep your distance.**

**_This is just a fun little short story i wrote...i hope you will like it. AND PLEASE REVIEW IT!!!! thanks_ **

**Love and Sickness**

Rei lay in her bed breathing heavily. The heat from her body, and the chills she felt, it was possibly one of the worst feelings she'd ever known. To cold, so you cover up, to warm so you take the blanket off then start to freeze.

Trying to sit up her head fell heavy and the ensuing headache causing her return to the pillow. Regretting trying to sit up, now she had a new pain to deal with. Grasping her forehead she felt the heat on her palm. Her head was throbbing, and it seemed as though it were becoming harder to breath. Of that she wasn't sure, her fever ridden body possibly playing tricks on her?

The door opened with a small creaking noise. The sound rang much louder in Rei's head, as did the footsteps.

Rei opened her eyes as wide as she could, which was barely enough to see him. Itachi looked down at the girl. If it had been someone else, anyone else, he'd think her pathetic.

"I…" Rei struggled.

Itachi sat down beside her and lowered his ear close to her lips.

"Thought…you left…" Rei whimpered.

"How could I leave the one person I love?" Itachi asked.

Rei felt hot tears run down her cheeks, his words were kind, but his face ever blank. She felt his hand touch her cheek. Suddenly she felt young and helpless, and in the state she was in, that was exactly what the young Ishida was. Helpless, and in being so, useless.

His lips brushed hers and she whimpered her protest. Her body was under to much strain to endure a kiss from him, even if she wanted it so badly. He slid one hand under the thin blanket, touching her warm skin, sending chilled shivers through her. She was too weak to stop him so his touching continued. He slipped his hand under the oversized blue shirt she wore. Resting his and on her stomach.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Just…a little…" She breathed hard.

Itachi didn't look the concern he was feeling. Rei'd been sick before many times. But never had she had such labored breathing. Itachi got up slowly and walked out the door.

_I shouldn't have doubted you…I'm sorry Itachi…_

Although she had every reason to, Itachi had left her for two days and Kisame had left a day prior. She didn't know what to think. The first day she was on her own she was able to move enough to get food and go to the bathroom, but that night she'd taken to her bed and hadn't moved since.

When Itachi came back he held a small tray. Setting it down, he helped Rei to sit up. He slipped to pills into her mouth and held the glass of water up to her lips so that she could drink some.

"Swallow."

She did as she was told and swallowed the pills with what water she'd been able to sip from the glass.

"You should start to feel better soon."

"Thank you." She whispered.

Itachi set the tray on her lap. The soup was still steaming. It was the most pathetic she'd ever felt, trying to lift the spoon to her mouth, being unable. Itachi wrapped his hand around hers that held the spoon. He brought it to her lips for her. She could only manage to take four spoonfuls. She slipped back down. Her eyes felt heavy and tired and having them closed felt best, yet she watched Itachi's every move.

"You should get some rest." Itachi said before leaving the room once more.

She closed her eyes but tried to stay conscious. Although sleep felt better than being awake, the thought of waking up alone again was overwhelming.

So she lay there thinking, the only thing she could do without feeling pain. Her long black tresses tangled around her body. Her face was pale except for the flushed area of her cheeks. She felt cold again suddenly. Soon realizing the reason was that the door had been opened again.

Itachi pulled the cover up over her shivering form. Her half lidded eyes looked up at him.

"It's cold…" She whimpered.

Her eyes closed unable to stay open any longer. She felt the warmth of Itachi sliding next to her and taking her in his arms. No sooner had she realized she was out cold. Itachi held her close trying to keep her warm. The room grew dark with the coming night, yet Itachi didn't close his eyes. He watched her through the night. Soon her breathing became stead easy breathes. Color seemed to slip back into her face as well. Itachi finally felt it was ok to get some sleep for himself.

In the morning Rei opened her eyes to a sun filled room. She felt better, but still weak from not eating. Itachi was no longer by her side. Slowly Rei sat up. No longer feeling her body to be heavy she stood up. Taking her time she walked over to the door and left the room. She found Itachi in his room.

"Why aren't you resting?"

"I feel better." Rei smiled slightly.

"You're still not completely recovered." Itachi said in his soft voice.

Rei walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his neck. She let her head rest against the back of his. His black hair was so soft.

"Thank you…Itachi."

He lifted his hand back to touch her cheek. _Anything for the only one I love, _

The End

By:

AngelFire Rei


End file.
